


The Chosen One's True Love

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Rita Skeeter has  the latest scoop about the Boy who lived, but is it fact or fiction?





	The Chosen One's True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Rita Skeeter has  the latest scoop about the Boy who lived, but is it fact or fiction?

The Daily Prophet is pleased to announce that, according to our sources, the announcement of Harry Potter’s engagement to Miss Hermione Granger is imminent.  The couple started a tour of Australia shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts and has recently met up with Miss Granger’s parents. Our sources say that Miss Granger’s parents were clearly happy seeing their daughter so happy and in love. 

  Rita Skeeter claims to have been given the inside story of the couples long-time romance.  “I have been following the course of this love story since I first reported its beginnings during the Tri-Wizard Tournament,” Skeeter exclaims. “I was truly afraid that Victor Krum, fellow participant and Miss Granger’s date to the Yule Ball, would put a halt to the romance, but I suppose nothing can stop the course of true love.”   “But, what of the rumors of a romance with Miss Ginny Weasley?” I had to ask.  Miss Skeeter giggles in a very girlish manner to this question.  “Nothing but smoke and mirrors,” she states, “Mr. Potter and his friends were concerned for Miss Granger’s safety should the former _He who must not be named_ discover Harry’s amour!”  Miss Skeeter plans on telling the full story in her latest book, “The Lives and Loves of Harry Potter, due out in time for the Christmas shopping season. 

We at the Prophet tried, of course tried to contact Potter pal, Mr. Ronald Weasley, for his comments on his best mate’s upcoming nuptials.  Unfortunately we were met with a very rude “No Comment” at the Weasley family residence.  We are sure that Mr. Weasley is protecting his friends’ privacy until they are able to return to England and make a formal announcement.  Young Mr. Weasley was very helpful during his crusade to destroy _He who must not be named,_ and  is currently working to assist his brother, George Weasley in rebuilding the very profitable Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, and of course to comfort his family in their very tragic loss of their son, Fred. 

Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are scheduled to arrive by International Portkey on Friday, and _The Daily Prophet_ will be there to get our faithful readers the inside scoop on the joyous details.


End file.
